christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Noël
|writer=Romeo Muller |release=December 4, 1992 |runtime=25 minutes |available=VHS}} is a 1992 coming-of-age Christmas special, written and created by Romeo Muller, about a Christmas ornament that brings joy to the lives of the families that possess it. It originally premiered on NBC's primetime schedule on December 4, 1992. Synopsis Noël is a little red glass Christmas ornament who was created with a tear of happiness from a glassblower in the 1940s. The tear of happiness gave him an attitude of perkiness and enthusiasm that his fellow ornaments, particularly an ice maiden ornament named Miss Freezenda, did not share. The ornaments were bought by a family with three children, and were placed under a wise Christmas tree named Brutus. Noël, in his cheery nature, befriended Brutus, and enjoyed the children's company. He also saw a stable placed under the tree, but wondered what was in it, which Brutus explained was the true meaning of Christmas. Noël especially enjoyed watching the joy and laughter throughout the holiday season. However, it eventually came to an end, and Noël was extremely disappointed to be placed back in the ornament box and never see Brutus again. A year passed, and Christmas came again. Noel befriended this year's tree, a jolly tree named Harold, although he still wondered what was in the stable under the tree. While Noël enjoyed this year's festivities, it came to an end again, and Noël was returned to the box, and Harold would never be seen again. As more Christmases came and went, Noël noticed the kids were looking more and more like adults each passing year. More time passed, and the kids grew up and moved out, and the now-elderly parents decided not to buy a tree for Christmas anymore, much to Noël's extreme sadness. He and the other ornaments fell into a deep sleep, during which time, the elderly parents died, the house was abandoned, and the ornaments were left forgotten about in the attic. Many years later, in the 1990s, another family renovates and moves into the house. At Christmas time, they find the ornaments in the attic, but find them too chipped and old to use. However, at the last moment, they decide to use the now-frail Noël anyway. Noël, while sad to say goodbye to the other ornaments, is happy to meet the new tree, Abraham, but in his new state, falls from the tree and shatters. However, Noël's soul (in the form of the happiness tear) is still intact, and he can see inside the stable for the first time. He sees the infant Jesus and finally understands the true meaning of Christmas. Noël's happy soul, now free of its glass case, becomes a glowing red ball of happiness, and he leaves the house to spread Christmas cheer all over the world. Cast Marketing Campaign During the television promotion leading up to the premiere, the adaptation, written by creator Muller and illustrated by Bill A. Langley, released for the 1992 Christmas shopping season. Gallery Noel 01.jpg Screen Shot 2017-12-06 at 11.50.20 AM.png External link * Category:Specials Category:1992 releases Category:Originally aired on NBC